The present invention relates to odd component (i.e. size, geometry or production run length) packaging systems and, in particular, to a wound tape, component feeder assembly for packaging single or multiple small components, especially electronic components at seriatim covered, tape storage locations in indexed relation to each other and the tape.
Varieties of tape media have been developed for storing and conveying components within varieties of packaging systems which sequentially remove or mount the components to the tape carrier. Many of the tape carriers provide a substrate that includes one or more rows of apertures which mate with system conveyor drive sprockets. The system driver thereby appropriately conveys the tape contents to particular sites within the system.
The packaged components of many prior systems have been limited to components of uniform size and shape. In some systems components are secured to the tape carrier with removeable fastener or binding strips which longitudinally coincide with the tape carrier and which are secured to the carrier at either side of each component. The binding strips can be mounted to one or both of the upper and lower tape surfaces. Typically, the binding strips are treated as waste, although they may be re-used in certain arrangements. Examples of some of such systems and tapes can be found upon directing attention to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,135,375; 3,129,814; 3,140,773; 3,920,121; and 4,852,737.
Applicant is also aware of systems wherein the tape carrier includes flap portions which are hinge coupled along one edge to the tape carrier. An opposite or other edges either permanently or detachably mount to the carrier. The contained components are thus insertable either from the side or vertically from above the tape. Various of such assemblies can be found upon directing attention to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,621,486; 4,631,897; and attention to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,621,486; 4,631,897; and 4,867,308.
Although these latter systems provide advantages by way of containing the component fastener mechanism to the tape carrier, the component accessing portion of the user system must accommodate the fastener media. This, oftentimes and necessarily, implies greater spacing between components.
A variety of tape systems have also been developed which provide component storage compartments. The compartments are formed either by way of thickened tape substrates or cavities which are formed into the substrate. Some examples can be found upon directing attention to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,069,916; 4,657,137; 4,708,245; 4,898,275 and 3,861,560.
Various of the latter references disclose thermal formed storage compartments. The compartments are not particularly molded to the configuration of the contained component. Some require a separate, co-extensive and non-reusable binding tape. The binding tape of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,245 is reusable, but the longitudinal fasteners must be separately secured to the tape carrier to restrain one to the other; correspondingly, the tape fabrication costs and complexity of component extraction equipment increase proportionately.
Many of the foregoing tapes satisfactorily accommodate many conventional, low cost components. However, as the complexity of many small components has increased, due to the downsizing of many larger assemblies into smaller, more dense integrated circuits or hybrid assemblies, it has become increasingly desirable to contain each component at a conformal storage location. Such a location must not only conformably surround the component, but also support the lead wires to prevent bending or breakage. Desirably, the tape carrier should provide lead wire support apertures and/or include means for indexing and registering each component to the carrier generally or within a tape storage location containing a number of components.
Lead wire apertures and detachable support platforms are partially accommodated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,583,641 and 4,757,895. The components are secured to the tape with a longitudinal binder strip that requires a separate take-up assembly. Each storage location is intended to contain only a single component and no provision is made for tilt control or gripper finger pickup spacings.
Appreciating the foregoing deficiencies of existing tape carriers, Applicant has developed a carrier which provides for closely spaced component storage locations. The storage locations are conformably configured to the components to be stored and permit mounting of multiple components at each storage location. Each location is freely accessible from all directions for loading/unloading or test, upon removal of a conformal cover which is replaced after each access; thus minimizing waste. Each storage location further includes a component support pallet which can be replaced, when worn, or substituted to accommodate another component type, thus reducing attendant inventory costs to the tape manufacturer. The taper carrier thereby has a relatively long life and maybe re-used for many different components.